Cher Journal
by Lilycool
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, Ginny et Drago confient leurs vie, leurs peine, leurs joies et surtout, leurs amours à leurs journal intime. Découvrez la vie de nos jeunes héros en direct des pages de leur journal. HP/RW HG/FW GW/DM.


**Résumé**: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, Ginny et Drago confient leurs vie, leurs peine, leurs joies et surtout, leurs amours à leurs journal intime. Découvrez la vie de nos jeunes héros en direct des pages de leurs journal. HP/RW HG/FW GW/DM

**Disclaimer** : Tout les personnages sont à J. K. Rowling, seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Note de l'auteur : **L'histoire est racontée comme un journal intime, mais si parfois j'ai besoin de raconter une situation à la 3e personne, la séparation sera faites par des étoiles. Ex :

Blablablablabla, au revoir cher journal.

Ron s'avança dans le jardin, blablablabla...

Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture... Ciao. **; D**

**--**

Chapitre 1 : Coming out

_25 Décembre_.

_C'était une soirée d'hiver. Froide..., même glaciale. Cependant l'ambiance était on ne peut plus chaleureuse au Terrier, en cette belle veille de noël..._

Si un jour je devais écrire un livre sur ma vie, c'est ainsi que je décrirais le début de la soirée d'hier. C'était, comme je te l'ai dit précédemment, cher journal, la veille de noël. Nous étions tous installés à table. Moi, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Maman, Papa, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Remus, Tonks et, finalement, Maugrey Fol oeil.

Les conversations et les éclats de rires fusaient de toute part. Quant à moi, j'avais presque réussi à oublier ce secret qui me rongeais de l'intérieur et que j'avais choisis de dévoiler ce soir. Depuis quelque temps, j'avais découvert quelque chose à propos de moi. Quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais soupçonner. J'avais découvert que mon attirance n'allait pas vers les filles, mais bien vers les garçons. Vers un garçon..._Lui_. Je m'étais rendu compte que la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi n'était pas celle que je croyais mais une autre... _Un autre... _J'avais longtemps cru que j'étais amoureux d'Hermione, mais c'était faux j'étais amoureux de... _Lui_.

Oh, je savais bien que mon amour ne serait sûrement pas réciproque, qu'_Il_ ne m'aimerait jamais. Mais j'étais fou de _lui! _

Mais comment lui avouer? Je ne savais comment lui annoncer que je l'aimais à la folie. J'avais décidé de le lui avouer en même temps que j'avouerais mon homosexualité à ma famille et mes amis. Bien sûr je ne comptais pas tout lui avouer en bloc comme ça, mais y aller en douceur, dépendant de sa réaction.

Le repas terminé, je m'éclipsais, prétextant une envie pressante, et fuyais aux toilettes. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas réellement envie.

Une fois rendu aux toilettes, je barrais la porte et m'accota contre le mur. Je n'avais que _son_ visage en tête. Je ne cessais de penser à _lui_. Mon cœur se mettait à faire un solo de percussion, dès que quelqu'un, y comprit moi, prononçait _son nom_.

Je me suis laissé glisser doucement par terre. De légers sanglots secouaient mes épaules. Toutes mes pensées revenaient toujours à lui. Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Je me suis lentement relevé et je suis retourné au salon. Maman et papa et assis dans le sofa. Fred réfléchissait, assis dans un fauteuil pendant que George rouppillait près du feu. Assise par terre, Hermione lisait un livre (Ô surprise) tandis que Luna racontait à Neville une autre de ses histoires abracabrantes. Dans un coin du salon, Remus, Tonks, Fol Oeil, Bill et Charlie discutaient probablement de la prochaine stratégie de guerre à adopter.

Puis mon regard s'arrêta sur _Lui_. Il était là, assis par terre, les yeux dans le vague. Oh! Ses si beaux yeux… qu'il a soudain tournés vers moi, avant de me faire un petit sourire complice. Je lui répondit, plus par un rictus que par un sourire, et détourna la tête.

Eh oui, c'était de lui que j'était tombé amoureux. De mon meilleur ami, de l'être le plus extraordinaire que je connaisse, du survivant, de l'élu. En bref, j'étais fol amoureux de Harry Potter.

J'allais m'asseoir à coté de lui. Je voulais annoncer à ma famille que j'étais gay, mais j'ignorais comment. Ce fut Fred qui me donna ma chance. Il s'écria :

Alors Ron, comment vont les amours?

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Mille et une phrase tournaient dans ma tête. Je lançai :

Justement je voulais vous en parler.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers moi. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et je me lança, d'un coup, sans m'arrêter :

Alors… en effet, je suis amoureux (ici noter quelques sifflements de la part de la part de mes frères), mais ce que je veux vous dire c'est que… la personne que j'aime… n'est pas… n'est pas… une fille… mais… un garçon…

Voila c'était dit. J'avais fais mon coming out. Tout le monde me regardait surpris, mais il n'y avait qu'un regard que je cherchais. Le sien. Quand je le rencontrai, je vis une lueur dans ses yeux, que je pris sur le coup pour du dégoût. Je tournai les talons et courut pour fuir ce regard que je ne pouvais supporter. Cependant…

… Désolé cher journal, mais je dois y aller, car ma mère me menace de trucider si je ne descend pas dans les quinze prochaines secondes. Je te raconterais la suite plus tard…

--

Et voila, fin du chapitre 1. La suite dans le deuxième chapitre, POV de Harry.

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Que la réponse soit oui ou non, rien ne vous empêche d'appuyer sur le petit bouton mauve juste en bas, à gauche

Merci de m'avoir lu.

Bizz, A+


End file.
